Who To Choose
by Archer101
Summary: Things get complicated as Yuuki discovers that her feelings for Zero are changing. How does she choose between the faithful Kaname or the ever mysterious Zero? One kiss could change everything... So many adventures yet to come at Cross academy...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try for a vampire knight story so bear with me. Thanks for reading and look out for more chapters!**

**Chapter 1**

**Yukki**: Zero! You're slacking off again!

_He just glares at her and shows no ambition of moving._

**Yukki**: The night class will be leaving there dorm soon, we have to go.

_She grabbed his arm and pulled him as hard as she could. He stood up this time and they started walking towards the Moon dorm._

**Yukki**: You really should take our duties more seriously Zero. The Head Master trusts us to..

_He cut her off with a loud "Hmmph"_

**Zero**: We both know that the Night Class would be fine with out us.

**Yukki**: It's not just about the Night Class. We have to protect the Day students too. There would be serious trouble if one of the Night Class students just decided that they didn't want blood tablets anymore.

_He either was pretending not to hear her, or just not listening._

**Yukki**: Zero...

_She tried to catch up to him, but every time she did, he would walk faster again. It was starting to annoy her._

**Yukki**: Zero, you don't have to stay away from me just because... because of what happened.

_He stopped walking instantly. When she didn't, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so that she wasn't but a foot away from him._

**Zero**: Yes I do. Yukki, I've hurt you and I couldn't bear to do it again. I couldn't _live_ with myself if I did it again!

_Yukki gently put her hands on his chest and looked up at him with a smile._

**Yukki**: See, you're close to me now and you're not hurting me. There's nothing to worry about.

_He gave a little "huff" and pulled away from her._

**Yukki**: Zero, please...

_She didn't get to finish what she was going to say. Zero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They were locked in an embrase._

**Zero**: You don't know what you do to me when you say things like that.

_There eyes locked for a moment and Yukki smiled. They were so close to one another that she could feel his breath agains her neck. She closed her eyes and..._

**Zero**: Let's get going. We don't want the Night Class making the Day students into a snack.

_He was already a few paces ahead of her. She sighed and started walking, making sure to stay a few steps behind him. Quietly, so Zero couldn't hear, she whispered "_Maybe next time."

**Look out for chapter 2! Let me know how I did and I'll add another chapter as soon as I can! Thanks! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who left reviews! Make sure to let me know what you think! Here's Chapter 2... Oh and sorry for spelling Yuuki wrong in the other chapter... my bad...**

**Chapter 2**

_Yuuki and Zero have just left for there normal night patrol. Zero goes off on his own and Yuuki goes to walk along the line of trees bordering the school._

**Yuuki: **Who's there?

_She had her weapon out in an instant, and she heard a distant chuckle behind her. Kaname (The Night Class President) scame forward out of the shadows._

**Yuuki: **Oh, it's just you.

**Kaname: **So that's how you greet the people that love you?

_He seemed amused, though his face showed no hint of a smile._

**Yuuki: **I.. I'm sorry Kana..

_He grabbed her and hugged her._

**Kaname: **You don't need to apologize for anything Yuuki.

_Shocked, she didn't say anything. _

**Yuuki: **Kaname...

**Zero: **Let her go!

_She didn't even hear him approach, and now he was standing there with his gun pointed at Kaname. He released Yuuki and took a step back._

**Yuuki: **Zero, stop it!

_He just ignored her._

**Zero: **You shouldn't be out here. You need to leave.

_Without saying another word, he bowed to Yuuki and left. She felt sad, and couldn't figure out why._

**Zero: **The Headmaster wants to see us.

_He turned and started walking away and she ran to catch up to him._

**Yuuki: **Do you have to act like that all the time? What did he ever do to get on your bad side?

_He spun around and turned to face Yuuki. There was something fierce in his eyes._

**Zero: **You really want to know what he did? He's trying to steal something that I love...

**Well that's that for chapter 2! Look out for chapter 3 and I promise it will heat up even more! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading! Things are really going to change in his chapter so I hope you like it! Leave a comment and let me know what you think about Yuuki's relationships!**

Chapter 3

_It's been two days since Yuuki and Zero's run in with Kaname. Zero has skipped the last two days of school so Yuuki goes to check on him. She knocks on his door and waits for him to let her in. He barely opens the door but that's enough for her to see that he looks sick._

**Zero: **Go away.

_He goes to close the door but Yuuki blocks it with her arm._

**Yuuki: **Zero, what's wrong?

**Zero: **Go away Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **No!

_She forces the door open and walks in. Once inside, she closes the door behind her._

**Yuuki: **Zero!

_His shirt was half buttoned and his hair was all messy. He had scrarches down his neck that looked painful. Clearly, something was definatley wrong._

**Yuuki: **Please Zero, don't hide from me.

**Zero: **I just can't be around you. You need to leave.

_He turned away from her but she took no notice._

**Yuuki: **Zero...

_He took another step away from her and she felt as if she might cry. Highly upset, she pushed him and he stumbled and then sat down on the bed. She sat next to him and pushed the hair away from her neck._

**Yuuki: **Please Zero, it's ok.

**Zero: **Yuuki, I'm so sorry.

_He leaned in and kissed her neck then she felt his fangs pierce her skin. She closed her eyes and he was finished quickly._

**Yuuki: **Is that all you want?

_He moved his lips and kissed her neck again as if to answer her question._

**Yuuki: ** Zero!

_He moved his lips up her neck, kissing her as he went until he reached her lips. He hesitated a moment, and then they kissed. It was a brief kiss and he had his arms braced on either side of her._

**Zero: **I'm sorry Yuuki.

_She reached up and touched his face._

**Yuuki: **Zero...I...

_He pushed himself away from her quickly. With his back turned to her, he walked across the room._

**Zero: **I think that you should go.

_Without another word, she got up and left. Feeling happier than ever and more confused than before._

**Well, what do you think? Keep an eye out for chapter 4! Thanks again! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Well, here's chapter 4, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

_Yuuki is laying in bed and it's very late. Zero had kissed her earlier and her mind keeps turning over and over._

**Yuuki: **Why did he have to kiss me? Why did he tell me to leave after? Ughh, why do you do things like this Zero?

_She laid there for the rest of the night, unable to sleep. When morning came, she didn't even make an attempt to get out of bed. She didn't care about her classes. After school was over, the Headmaster sent Zero to check on Yuuki. She heard a knock at the door but didn't feel like moving._

**Yuuki: **Who is it?

**Zero: **It's just me. The Headmaster sent me to see how you're doing. Do I have to talk to you through the door?

_Slowly, Yuuki got up and let him in. As soon as she opened the door, she regreted it._

**Yuuki: **Wait! Zero go back out there! I look terrible!

_He gave a little half chuckle and sat down on her bed, while Yuuki ran around trying to make herself look better._

**Zero: **Why wern't you in classes today?

**Yuuki: **I... I wasn't feeling well.

**Zero: **How are you feeling now?

**Yuuki: **Fine.

_He nodded, stood up, and headed for the door. She stood just inside looking up at Zero who was outside._

**Zero: ** I'll see you in class tomorrow.

_He went to turn, but Yuuki touched his arm to stop him. Quickly, she reached up and kissed himp_

**Zero: **Oh, and I was supposed to give you this too.

_He handed her a letter and walked away. She went back inside and opened it. This is what it said..._

My Dear Yuuki,

Please come to meet me in the court yard tonight, just after sunset. I will look forward to seeing you.

Kaname

_She felt a wave of excitment wash over her. Kaname wanted to spend time with her! Then she thought about Zero, and her happiness turned to dispair..._

**Ok, so comment and let me know what you think? Have any good ideas of what you might like to see? Let me know! Thanks so much for reading and I'll have another chapter for you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay.. it took me awhile to update but here it is! Tjanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

_Yuuki cleaned herself up and went to meet Kaname. He was already there, waiting for her when she arrived._

**Kaname: **Hello Yuuki. How are you this evening?

**Yuuki: **Fine, thank you. Why did you want to see me?

_He took a step closer to her, and she faught the urg to step away from him. They used to be so close, what happened?_

**Kaname: **My class mates were getting restless before. The other day, there was the smell of blood in the air. Are you alright?

_Her heart started beating slightly faster. She needed to keep what she's been doing for Zero a secret._

**Yuuki: **Yes, is everything alright now?

**Kaname: **Yes... I see things clearly now... Good night Yuuki.

_He turned and disappeared before she could say anythinfg or ask what he meant. Not knowing what else to do, she went for a walk. She walked passed the trees, and heard voices. _

**Voice 1: **This _cover _isn't going to last forever. You're going to have to tell her sooner or later.

**Zero: **I'll keep it up as long as I can.

**Voice 1: **It will only get harder, remember that.

_What were they talking about? Were they talking about her? She heard them coming towards her and she ran back to her room. Once inside, she colapsed onto the bead. Her room mate was there and still awake._

**Yori: **Are you alright Yuuki?

**Yuuki: **I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to go to sleep.

**Yori: **Alright, good night Yuuki.

_She curled up in the blankets and sighed. _

**Yuuki: **Good night Yori.

_Then she spoke under her breath so Yori couldn't hear._

**Yuuki: **Good night Zero...

**Alright! So how did you like it? What should happen next? Post a comment and let me know! Look out for the next chapter and thanks for reading! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... it took me a while but here is chapter six! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6**

_Classes were finally finished for the day class students, and Yuuki had barely managed to stay awake. As she was heading back to the dorm, she caught sight of Zero. He headed towards the trees, and she followed him. She hid behind a tree and heard the same voice from the other night._

**Voice 1: **It has to be now. You can't put this off any longer.

**Zero: **I can't tell her, I won't!

**Voice 1: **You don't have a choice. I will be back in three days, and if you haven't told her I will.

_She heard foot steps as the other person walked away. Once she was sure Zero was alone, she stepped out from behind the tree._

**Zero: **How long have you been here?

_She could see in his eyes that he was alarmed._

**Yuuki: **Who's that man you've been sneaking off to talk to? Does your conversation have anything to do with me?

**Zero: **He's just someone that I know.

**Yuuki: **Who is the girl you were talking about? What is it that you don't want to tell her?

**Zero: **I don't have to tell you...

_He dropped his head and started to walk the other direction._

**Yuuki: **Don't Zero!

_He froze where he was. There was anger in her voice, but she was confused and sad. He turned and walked back to her._

**Zero: **It was nothing Yuuki. Just forget about it...

**Yuuki: **Don't lie to me, Zero.

_He sighed, and sat down at the base of a tree and she sat next to him._

**Zero: **It was you we were talking about Yuuki. I have to leave, and I didn't want to tell you. I thought that it would be better if I just disappeared.

**Yuuki: **How could you think that?

_She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He didn't hug her back, but just sat there._

**Zero: **I didn't think it would matter if I left...

**Yuuki: **Of course it would! I don't want you to leave me Zero!

_Hearing that, he hugged her back. He had waited so long to hear her say that. She didn't want to hold back anymore, she kissed him. He didn't pull away..._

**Yuuki: **Zero...I... I lo...

_She was cut off by the sound of approaching feet, and they were moving fast..._

**Well that's it for chapter six! Thanks again for reading and look out for my next chapter! Leave me a comment and let me know how I did or what you want to see next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok... Here is where it heats up! Thanks for reading and let me know what you want to see next!**

**Chapter 7**

_Zero jumpped up quickly, and stood so that Yuuki was behind him. Whom ever was comming towards them, it was someone that Zero felt could be a threat._

**Voice 1: **Kiryu, I am glad that you have decided to tell the girl. I will be back for you in three days.

_Who ever it was, they stayed hidden behind the trees. When they left, Yuuki stood up and put a hand on Zero's shoulder._

**Yuuki: **Zero, why do you have to leave?

_He ignored her and just stood there._

**Yuuki: **Zero?

**Zero: **It doesn't matter Yuuki. I have to leave...

**Yuuki: **But I don't want you to... Zero I...

_He cut her off before she could say anything._

**Zero: **Stop, just stop...

**Yuuki: **No Zero! I love you...

_She looked up at him and he was staring at her. His eyes were so bright..._

**Zero: **I love you too...

_He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him and they kissed... As they kissed, he pushed her so that her back was up against a tree. He had one hand cupping her face, and the other braced against the tree. She gasped when he started to move his hand down, and he kissed her more fiercly. He ran his toung along her bottom lip, and she wanted nothing more than to stay like that with him..._

**Yuuki: **Stay Zero, stay with me...

_He kissed her again, but softly this time._

**Zero: **For three days... then I have to go...

_She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt as if she might cry._

**Zero: **Don't think about that... don't feel sad...

_He hugged her and then took her hand in his. Slowly, they started to walk back to the school. Three more days, that was all the time she had to be with Zero... and there was so much she still wanted to do..._

**Okay! That's it! What do you want them to do in the next three days? Leave a comment and let me know.. maybe I'll use one of your ideas! Or just let me know what you think of teh story so far! Thanks For Reading! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! I had free time so I figured I'd update again. I had requests to make the chapters longer so this one is a bit longer! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

_It is Saturday and there are no classes today. Yuuki and Zero only have three days left together. As soon as she wakes up, she gets dressed and heads to Zero's room. She only has to knock twice before Zero answers the door._

**Yuuki: **Zero, you don't look so good. Did you sleep at all last night?

**Zero: **I had other things to do. Why are you here so early?

_She gave a half-hearted smile. She was sad, but didn't want Zero to see that._

**Yuuki: **Well, we only have three days and I figured we should do something together.

_She stood in the hall way, waiting for him to say something. He didn't say anything, but moved aside and motioned for her to come in._

**Zero: **You said we should do something, what do you have in mind?

_He went over to his dresser and started unbuttoning his shirt. Yuuki, not wanting to take a chance of staring, turned her head o look out the window._

**Yuuki: **I though we could go have a pick nick or something...

**Zero: **Sounds good...

_He turned to face her, and she couldn't help but to look at him. He had more muscle than she expected. With a blank expression on his face, he walked over to her._

**Zero: **I'm going to go get a shower, you can wait here if you want.

**Yuuki: **Okay, I'll wait...

_He nodded and he headed into the bathroom. She heard him turn the water on, and she sat down on the bed. She was tired, and was just about ready to fall asleep, when she heard a loud thud._

**Yuuki: **Zero! Zero, are you alright?

_He didn't answer her, so she tried again._

**Yuuki: **Zero, what happened?

_He didn't say anything, but moaned as if he was in main. Resigned to the fact that he might be hurt (and naked), she knocked and went into the bathroom. The water was still running, but she pushed the shower curtain aside. Zero was sitting in the tub, with his hand over the tattoo on his neck. That's what happened when he needed blood..._

**Yuuki: **If you needed blood...

_He put his hand up, as if saying stay away. She bent down and turned the water off. Ignoring the fact that he wasn't clothed, she pushed away her hair and sat next to him._

**Yuuki: **Go ahead Zero...

_He bit her quickly, and she refrained from gasping. He put his wet hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. Acting on impulse, she put her hands on his wet chest. He retracted his fangs and looked at her._

**Zero: **It's a good thing that I'm leaving...

**Yuuki: **Zero! Don't say that!

_He grabbed Yuuki and pulled her onto him. She was getting wet, but it didn't bother her. He kissed her, and she kissed him. She ran her hands under his soft, wet skin. She couldn't stop herself. His hand found it's way to the bottom edge of her shirt, and he started to tug on it..._

**Yuuki: **Zero...

_Her voice was low, and he just smiled when she said his name. Zero ran his hand up her leg, then to her thigh, then he was pushing the edge of her skirt up..._

**Yuuki: **That's enough Zero.

_Her voice was stern this time. He looked at her, and then pulled away. Yuuki stood up and turned her head away. She couldn't look at him while he was like that..._

**Zero: **I'll be out in a minute...

_Yuuki nodded and left, closing the door behind her. She looked down at herself and saw that she had wet patches on her slothes, where her body had touched Zero. She started pacing the floor, for she didn't know what else to do. As she turned around, she saw Zero standing in the bathroom door way. He was fully clothed now._

**Zero: **Do you want to head out now?

**Yuuki: **Sure...

_Yuuki went and got food for there picnick, then met Zero in the court yard. Together, they headed off where they could be alone..._

**Yuuki: **I'm sorry about...about earlier.

_She put her head down so she couldn't look at him. Zero just gave a little huff._

**Yuuki: **What?

**Zero: **I'm the one that hurt you, and you're the one saying sorry...

**Yuuki: **You didn't hurt me...

**Zero: **Don't kid yourself! I bit you Yuuki!

_She looked at him and saw that his hands were curled into fists. She put her hand over his and uncurled his fingers..._

**Yuuki: **Yes, you bit me, but I let you. You didn't hurt me when you bit me, you hurt me when you said that it didn't matter if you left!

_He looked up at her and she smiled at him. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. It was a quick little kiss, and he laid his head on her chest._

**Yuuki: **I love you Zero...

**Zero: **I love you too Yuuki... Just promise me one thing?

_She looked at him curiously. He took her hand in his and sighed._

**Zero: **Forget about me when I leave? Move on and forget I was ever here...

_She pulled away from him as if he hit her. He might as well have, because that hurt her more than anything else ever could have._

**Yuuki: **I won't make you that promise Zero! How can tell me you love me and then say something like that? How?

**Zero: **Because I do love you...

_He moved close to her and kissed her cheek. Just as he did, she got a feeling that they were being watched, but who could it be?_

**Well, who is it watching them? Leave me a comment and let me know what you think and how I did! Some of the major questions will be answered soon I promise! Thanks again for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to everyone that left me comments! It keeps me writing so make sure to give me some feed back! :) Thanks again and here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

_Zero's muscles tensed as the figure grew closer and closer. Yuuki had moved so that she could see around Zero. Whom ever this was, they definately wern't a vampire. (They made too much noise.)_

**Voice 1: **Ha ha ha ha

_The intruder came into view, a the noise that came from Zero was almost a growl_

**Zero: **You said three days...

_It was the same man from before...the same man that was going to take Zero from Yuuki..._

**Voice: **There was an incident that has caused a change of plans. You need to come now...

_The man started to walk towards them. Yuuki jumpped up and blocked his path before he could reach Zero._

**Yuuki: **You're not taking him!

**Voice 1: **He was going to have to leave anyway, I'm just cutting it short...

_The man looked almost happy as Yuuki's face turned red with rage._

**Yuuki: **I mean you're not taking him PERIOD!

**Voice 1: **That's not your say, girl.

**Yuuki: **Maybe not, but it is his choice!

_The man looked thuroughly angry now. He looked at Zero, who was standing protectively next to Yuuki._

**Voice 1: **Kiryu knows what is best. If he stays here, he's going to keep causing trouble. He isn't needed here.

_They both watched as Zero hung his head..._

**Voice 1: **No one will miss him...

**Yuuki: **Stop! That's enough!

_Zero put his hand on her shoulder as if to stop her, and the man was staring wide eyed at her._

**Yuuki: **Zero won't hurt anyone! He won't because I won't let him!

_She held up her wrist and showed the man her bracelet. _

**Yuuki: **Zero IS needed here! I need him, and of course he would be missed if he left!

_Zero grabbed her and pulled her close to him in an embrace. _

**Voice 1: **You have won the arguement today,girl, but I will be back.

_The man turned and left. Yuuki, still confused, looked at a relieved Zero._

**Yuuki: **Who was that mam?

**Zero: **He's the chairman for an experimental organization. They're trying to find ways to "tame" level E vampires... They said that I didn't have a choice...

_She put her hand on his chest, over his heart._

**Yuuki: **As long as this is still beating, you will always have a choice...

_His hand laid there on top of hers, and he stood there looking at them. After a short time, Yuuki reached up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly._

**Zero: **Thank you... for not giving up...

_**Later that night...**_

_Zero goes back to his room after spending the day with Yuuki. There was a note stuck to his door, and he went inside and opened it._

_Kiryu,_

_I told you before that you had three days... that doesn't change because of your little girl friend..._

_Either come with me, or the secret is out... yours and the one the Night Class keeps..._

_-M.V._

_He laid back on his bed and sighed. If only Yuuki knew how cruel people could be..._

**Well, that's it. Sorry this chapter is a bit short... Let me know what you think because your responses keep me writing! Thanks so much again for reading and look out for my next chapter! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we are people, chapter 10 is here! Thanks for reading and keep sending reviews to let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 10**

_Zero woke up at the first sign of light the next morning. He had decided not to tell Yuuki that he still had to leave. He would just spend as much time as he could with her. He didn't want to see her upset, and he knew that she would be if he told her the truth._

_Later that day, after classes, Yuuki ran up to him as he was walking back to his dorm._

**Yuuki: **Zero!

_He slowed his pace slightly so that she could keep up with him. _

**Yuuki: **Head Master wants to see us.

_Zero just sighed and nodded. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding how depressed he was._

**Yuuki: **Are you alright Zero.

**Zero: **I'm fine. Come on, let's go before he sends out a search party because were late.

_They walked to the Head Master's in silence. When they walked in, the smell of dinner hit them._

**Headmaster Kaien Cross: **Where have you been? The food is almost ready!

**Yuuki: **Sorry Headmaster we...

_His face automatically drooped and his eyes swelled with tears._

**Headmaster Kaien Cross: **Yuuki! Why can't you call me father!

**Yuuki: **I...Headmaster... please quit crying?

**Headmaster Kaien Cross: **Call me father!

_While the Headmaster was throwing a temper tantrum, Zero headed for the front door. As soon as Yuuki got Headmaster to calm down, she realized he was gone and ran to catch him._

**Yuuki: **Zero! Where are you going?

**Zero: **To my room and then to bed.

_Yuuki grabbed his hand and he looked at her._

**Yuuki: **You seem depressed, I know there's somethigng wrong.

_He dropped his eyes to the floor._

**Yuuki: **Zero, you can tell me.

_The stood there for a moment in silence. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him._

**Zero: **It's nothing Yuuki. Don't worry about me.

_She hugged him back and laid her head on his chest. She would have been perfectly happy if they could have stayed like that forever._

_Mean while, the Headmaster pokes his head around the corner and sees the two of them in an embrace. Smiling, and laughing to himself, he goes back to the kitchen._

**Zero: **I love you, Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **I love you too.

_Zero let her go and reached for the door?_

**Yuuki: **Where are you going?

**Zero: **My room.

_She took a second to think, and then acted on a whim._

**Yuuki: **Can I come with you?

_He gave her a half smile... Zero actually smiled!_

**Zero: **If you wish...

_Together they walked back to his room. Yuuki was almost to the point of shaking, she was nervous. Secretly, so was Zero. He wasn't sure if he could control his feelings if they were alone together. They reached the room soon and when Zero opened the door, Yuuki's heart began to beat as fast as a humming bird's. They went inside and Zero went to look out the window._

_It was getting dark now, and the moon light on his skin made Yuuki sigh. She was positive that he was the only one for her now. She hadn't even thought of Kaname recently. She walked up behind him and put her hands and her head on his back._

**Yuuki: **I love you, Zero, you and only you.

_He turned to face her and she never would forget the look of love on his face..._

**That's that for that chapter! What do you want to happen next? Let me know what you think! I know it's a little short and I promise next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and leave a comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like the next chapter_

**Chapter 11**

_They had reached Zero's room and they were both silent. Neither of them knew what to do but Zero had decided to do whatever he could to make Yuuki happy until he had to leave._

**Yuuki: **What's this?

_Yuuki had found the note that had been left in his room… the note that he wasn't going to tell her about. _

**Zero: **Yuuki, I didn't want you to be sad. I just wanted us to be happy while I was still here.

**Yuuki: **You are not leaving Zero. I need you here and I'm your ally, remember? I won't let them take you away from the academy… or away from me.

_Yuuki was looking down and as Zero got closer, he saw that she was crying._

**Zero: **I'm not good for you! I hurt you and I can't wait around for the time that I won't be able to stop myself! You are the one person that kept me alive all these years and now I can't let anything happen to you. That is my job and if that means that I have to leave…

_Yuuki raised her hand and smacked him. With tears in her eyes she backed away from him because if he was determined to leave, then she would just have to stop him. _

**Zero: **Yuuki?

**Yuuki: **I won't let you leave.

_After saying that, she turned and walked out of his room. Zero lies on his bed and let his mind wonder and little did he know, Yuuki was keeping guard outside his room. Both she and the Artemis rod stood ready._

_The next morning Yuuki was still standing ready outside of Zero's door when he went to leave the dorms._

**Zero: **What are you doing?

_He could see that she had gotten no sleep the past night._

**Yuuki: **Go back inside Zero. I'm not letting you leave and I'm not going to let that man take you away from me.

_He tried to walk around her and that was a bad move. She was already frustrated and he had made it worse._

**Yuuki: **I said go back in your room.

_He ignored her and so she had no other choice. She raised her hand and used the charm that the headmaster had shown her. Within a few seconds Zero was laying on the floor, unable to move. She had to drag Zero back into his room and put a pillow under his head. _

**Yuuki: **I warned you Zero. Please don't make me use that charm again.

_She went back out into the hallway and as soon as she closed Zero's door, she saw the man who wanted to take Zero walking towards her._

**Yuuki: **I'm not going to let you take him.

**Man: **Such a small girl like you, do you think that you can protect a vampire?

**Yuuki: **I was given the job of protecting this academy and the students in it. I will not let you take Zero from this academy; he is safe here.

**Man: **We will see about that.

_Just as the man raised his hand to strike her, Yuuki heard the door open behind her. _

**Zero: **Don't touch her!

_Zero moved to stand in front of Yuuki, almost like a shield. Before another move could be made, the headmaster came walking down the hall. _

**Headmaster: **I have contacted the Hunter's Association about the situation and no one was ordered to come here for Zero. I would advise you to leave as soon as possible.

_The man huffed and took off down the hall and away from Zero. Yuuki was overwhelmed with joy and all she could do was smile._

**Zero: **See, I'm not going anywhere.

_He leaned down and kissed Yuuki softly and wrapped his arms around her. The Headmaster just smiled and walked away for he was happy for his daughter. _

**Zero: **I love you Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **I love you too Zero.

_They kissed and Yuuki knew that she would always have someone to love her…_

_**Thank you so much for reading! That was the last chapter so let me know what you think! Thanks **___


End file.
